


The one where Jonas and Mikael take their relationship to the next level

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: So far Jonas and Mikael have only kissed.





	The one where Jonas and Mikael take their relationship to the next level

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Jonas/Mikael -"first time", "trying new stuff"

The kissing is easy.

Kissing is something Jonas knows how to do and has been doing for a good few years at this point. In all honesty, it’s not all that different, kissing a boy or kissing a girl. Sure, Mikael is wide-shouldered and flat-chested where Jonas is quite used to the opposite, but that doesn’t change the fact that Mikael is pretty, is hot, that Jonas finds him attractive. That when they speak, Jonas wants to hear every word. That when Mikael laughs, he finds it hard to do anything but smile or laugh along. That he wants to soothe Mikael when he is hurt and cheer him on when he is buoyed by happiness.

Kissing is sort of all that wrapped up in the smacking of their lips and the touches of their tongues. So, that’s not new.

But so far they’ve not gone farther than it.

Honestly, Jonas hasn’t thought about it too much. They’ve only started doing this fairly recently and neither of them have ever pushed for more. Jonas is perfectly okay taking this slow, or just at whatever pace they’re taking it. Whoever decides whether that’s slow or fast anyway? It’s stupid to classify these things that way. To borrow from everyone’s favourite couple: they’re taking it one day at a time.

It’s only now, when Jonas feels and hears himself make this moaning noise and Mikael rolls him over onto his back, hovering over him, that Jonas is suddenly nervous. He’s never–

It suddenly _matters_ , that he’s never done anything with a guy, it’s probably mattered all along. He has no idea what to do. And he knows it’s the same for Mikael and that come what may (hopefully both of them), they’re going to fumble their way through this (hopefully not literally) together. But his belly is suddenly awash with that odd combination of excited and nervous butterflies he hasn’t felt since his very first time with Eva.

“This okay?” Mikael pulls back to ask, and Jonas nods at him.

“Yeah, this is okay,” he says.

He’s pretty sure he can see the same kind of nerves on Mikael’s face, and it makes him reach up and stroke his hand over Mikael’s cheek, for the first time properly feeling the stubble there as he reaches for his hair and tucks it behind his ear.

“I’m a little nervous,” he confesses.

Mikael smiles at him gently.

“Yeah, me too,” he says and then laughs a bit. “Feels silly to be, though.”

“I know!” Jonas agrees immediately. “It’s just different anatomy.”

“Right. And we’ve dealt with at least one before,” Mikael tries to joke.

Jonas laughs breathlessly.

“Yeah,” he says, staring up at Mikael and tucking that same strand of hair back behind his ear again. As soon as Mikael is going to lean down, it’s going to slip free again and he’s going to feel it tickle his face, but he likes doing this. He’s always liked it. He wonders idly if he’d mind if Mikael cut his hair short enough that Jonas can’t do it anymore, but for now Mikael doesn’t seem ready to give up the manbun aesthetic anytime soon. He and Mutta have a whole Thing around it.

“So, ‘go’?” Mikael asks, grinning a little.

“Go,” Jonas confirms, and closes his eyes when Mikael leans down to kiss him again.

Mikael’s hair tickles Jonas’ face.

Mikael’s hand slips up under Jonas’ t-shirt.

Mikael’s lips feel so good on his own.

Jonas moans again and when Mikael presses a leg between Jonas’, shuffles more full on top of him, Jonas makes room for him. Jonas pulls at his shoulders to get him closer. Jonas feels his dick swell in his trousers, feels the excited fire that lights up his entire body at the thought that Mikael is going to feel it too when they get closer.

When.

Not if.

Because even though it’s a little scary, it’s mostly exciting. It mostly makes Jonas want to pull Mikael’s shirt off five minutes ago, makes him want to know what kind of sounds he makes when Jonas puts his hands on his naked skin. His _lips._

Thankfully, Mikael seems on the same page, and from one moment to the next their kisses seem to grow frantic, Mikael’s hands pushing Jonas’ t-shirt up.

“Off, off, off,” he mumbles into Jonas’ mouth, and Jonas can’t help but laugh a little.

“Give me room to move then,” he chastises.

Mikael sits up, kneeling above Jonas and grabbing the hem of his own shirt to pull it up over his body while Jonas does the same.

“Shit, you look so good,” Mikael says, eyes raking over him. “I want to touch all of you.”

“Me too,” Jonas says, staring up at the smattering of hair on Mikael’s chest, the dark nubs of his nipples against his skin, the definition of his muscles. Shit, he knows Mikael works out, but he’s never really been _this_ confronted with it before. It's… quite something.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Mikael teases, and lets Jonas grab him and wrestle him onto his back.

It puts Jonas’ legs outside Mikael’s, makes him straddle his lap and when Jonas wasn’t paying attention that’s where their playful wrestling put him – straight in Mikael’s lap.

Mikael is hard.

Jonas feels his face and chest flush at the though; with pleasure, with excitement, with nerves.

“Wanna do something about that?” he asks, rocking his hips just slightly.

“Yeah,” Mikael says, voice a little rough, hands hovering in mid-air like he wanted to put them on Jonas’ hips. He’s staring up at Jonas like he’s spell-bound, and the thought that he can command Mikael’s attention that easily makes Jonas feel a rush of pleased power.

“This is fun,” he says, rocking more purposefully now. “But I’d rather get my hands on you.”

Mikael nods and swallows heavily.

“Yeah, that– yeah.”

Jonas holds his gaze while he reaches down, feels out the shape of Mikael’s dick through his jeans before he undoes the button and zipper slowly.

“Fuck, Jonas.”

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees mindlessly, and then, before he can talk himself out of it, reaches into Mikael’s underwear to draw his cock out.

It feels at once familiar and foreign in his hand. Same warmth, same soft skin, same bloodfilled weight. But he only has half the sensation – corresponding rush of arousal from his dick when he closes his fingers around it and pulls. Well, not physically at least.

“Feels good,” Mikael says, even though Jonas has barely started.

He’s staring at Jonas hand on him now, props himself up on his elbows for a better look and Jonas wiggles back on his lap a little, spreads his legs more to accommodate how Mikael has spread his, and it makes the bulge in his own trousers stand out even more. Mikael’s hips twitch underneath his,  movement strong enough to move Jonas with it, and when Jonas looks up, he catches Mikael staring at his crotch.

Jonas nods before Mikael’s even asked a question, and Mikael sits up immediately, one arm going around Jonas to keep him from toppling backwards, one reaching down between their bodies to fiddle with Jonas’ button and zipper. Jonas kind of wants to help, but really doesn’t want to let go of Mikael, and moments later it doesn’t matter anyway. He moans when Mikael wraps his fingers around him like he’s never felt anything like it, but he doesn’t have any time to feel embarrassed by his own reaction, because Mikael echoes the sound and then their kissing again and wanking each other.

Probably inexpertly.

Jonas doesn’t quite know how to communicate what he likes right now, and his mind’s halfway torn between kissing Mikael and touching his dick, but it all feels great anyway, so they can save the technique for next time. Fuck, _next time._ Because this is only a first time, and Jonas will get to do this again and again. Will get to feel Mikael harden against him and in his hand and his — mouth, maybe. And—-

“Mikael,” he whispers, wraps his free arm around Mikael’s shoulders do keep him close and digs his hand into Mikael’s hair.

“Jonas,” Mikael answers, and Jonas keens and tilts his hips, pushes himself more fully into Mikael’s lap and somehow they manage to tangle their fingers around both of them, wanking both their cocks in tandem. Mikael’s fingers are warm between his and their combined slick makes the glide smooth. It won’t take long.

It doesn’t.

Jonas feels it build in the deep of his belly, feels it tingle all the way down to his toes before it explodes outward, makes him feel like he loses touch with his body for a second.

“Oh, fuck,” Mikael says, staring down at where Jonas’ come is painting their hands white. Their hands and _his dick, fuck._

If Jonas weren’t already coming, he would be now, but as it is, he merely puts his head on Mikael’s shoulder and mouths at the skin there a little absentmindedly.

“Jonas,” Mikael gasps, and then he’s coming too, his own come splattering out to mix with Jonas’ on their skin, the experience far hotter than Jonas thought it would be.

“Fuck,” he says, watching Mikael ride his orgasm out, his whole body moving under Jonas’.

“We’re doing that again soon,” Mikael says, leaning in to kiss Jonas.

Jonas grins into the kiss and answers the teasing swipe of Mikael’s tongue with a nip of his teeth.

“Give me like half an hour.”

 

**The End**


End file.
